The present invention relates to a non-woven fibrous pressure sensitive adhesive tape specifically coated on one face with a pressure-sensitive adhesive and arranged over a like adhesive coated pressure sensitive adhesive tape without an intervening release element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,729 describes a storage/dispensing assembly of a loop fastening material used in a hook and loop fastening system which comprises one or more multiple layered sheets of loop tape fastening material with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on one face of the loop tape fastening material. The loop tape fastening material is stored in a dispensable condition on an underlying loop tape fastening material such as to be in direct contact with the loop layer of the underlying loop tape fastening material. When the overlying loop tape fastening material is separated from the underlying loop tape fastening material, the loops of the underlying loop tape fastening material are presented in an engageable state. The loop tape fastening material generally comprises a loop layer comprising a multiplicity of flexible loops and an underlying base layer in which the loops are anchored and a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on an opposite surface of the base layer. A wide variety of loop materials are described as suitable including knitted materials, woven materials, stitch bonded materials or non-woven materials. Exemplified is a roll of texturized polyester knitted loop fabric extrusion coated with polypropylene and subsequently coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive of a tackified styrene-butadiene block copolymer. Also exemplified is a spun bond polypropylene loop fabric thermally bonded to a cast film of a ethylene- propylene impact copolymer resin, which film is adhesive coated on the opposite face with a tackified "KRATON" 1111 adhesive (a styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer based adhesive). This loop tape construction has been found to be quite advantageous in terms of its manufacturability; roll stability, ease of use, and performance. However, with non-woven fibrous loop tape materials, there is a tendency for the fibers of an underlying loop tape material to become disengaged with the backing material or base layer when the overlying loop tape fastening material is removed. This fiber disengagement can decrease the level of adhesion of the overlying loop tape pressure-sensitive adhesive layer when subsequently attached to a substrate and/or decrease the loop to hook adhesion with the underlying loop tape material. Generally, it is desirable to minimize this level of fiber disengagement.
It is also known to form a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape from a nonwoven or woven fibrous web. With nonwoven tape backings, generally the nonwoven fibers must be provided with sufficient anchorage so that they do not get pulled free when the tape is dispensed in a roll form without a release liner separating the individual wraps of the tape roll. The fibers are anchored with binders, bonding fibers, calendering, overcoats, or combinations thereof. These treatments, however, generally adversely effect the conformability, loft or solidity, and tactile feel of the backings. Generally, it is desired to provide a nonwoven tape backing that can be wound into a roll without the need for high levels of interfiber bonding or overcoat layers.